The New Rider
by unknown A
Summary: This is basicly my version of the third book. Eragon has dissapered but then he must come back with the new rider and defeat the king. EragonxArya & MurtaghxNasuada Please R&R, Rating may go up for later chapters. Chapter nine up Now!
1. Arya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Eragon.

When: I've set this after both books.

'Thought, communication' "speech" I have tried to use the ancient language in this as much as possible.

Synopsis: This is basically my version of the third book Eragon has disappeared but then he is called upon to free the land. EragonXArya. No OC!

Chapter 1:Arya 

The stars glittered overhead and through the forest ran a lone straggler, running to save their life, carrying their burden like a newborn child they flee. They would run all-night if they had to. Then finally they stopped and their long hair blew in wind they crept under a branch and walked slowly through the forest when they stepped on a twig and it snapped with a crack! There was movement and she froze.

"Who goes there?" a gruff voice rang out in the wind a roar quickly followed.

This was not good any person friend or foe was not a good sign after what they had done. The straggler ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. She needed to get her burden back to the capital before they suspected that something had ambushed her again. Then there was a roar in font of her it was the same roar as before. There was no animal on alive that could move faster than an elf. Except dragons but they had been practically extinct for 100 years.

The elf changed direction she would rather fight a human than an animal that could roar with that ferocity. She ran until she bumped into the human, saw their rough outline it was a man then the elf prepared them self for combat but before they could do anything the stranger yelled.

"Thrysta" the elf realised magic was being used against them, they screamed in agony and collapsed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon had been living in North Du Weldenvarden for just over two months he had been forced to leave because Oromis had died right after he had finished his training Murtagh had betrayed him (He still couldn't believe that) and Arya had been sent to the capital to retrieve another of the Empire's eggs and never returned. This had broken Eragon and he had just left and flew as far north as possible. He would kill anyone who intruded upon them or if they were important erased their mind and let them go.

Eragon carried the elf into his cave and laid them down then took all of their weapons.

"Lets see who wishes to intrude upon us" Eragon pulled back the hood that had fallen over the elf's head, and looked down.

"No" exclaimed Eragon stunned and he staggered backward, he collapsed and slid down the wall.

'Eragon what is it' asked Saphira and she poked her head into the cave.

The elf's long brown hair lay across her face which was as beautiful as anything you would ever see her body was sleek and slender like any athlete.

"Its, Arya"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Something smelled familiar' thought Saphira.

'What do we do Saphira this world we where trying to get away from has come back, we can wipe her memory and leave her in the forest'

'Eragon letting her go will be letting go of this world, of everything, you'll have finally given up. And remember you saved her life'

Eragon hesitated we will let her stay because she is a friend.

'Wait' said Saphira 'There's someone else here beside us and Arya'

"What" Eragon said in surprise he looked around 'No there isn't'

'Turn Arya over' Eragon approached Arya and turned her over on her back was slung a bundle of cloths in an oval shape. Eragon carefully slid the sling off Arya and untangled it. And onto his lap slid and emerald green stone.

"Its not possible, another Dragon egg"

'It is'

'But how did she get it'

'If you want to know truly how then you should wake her up, but my guess is that when she set off she was interrupted and it took longer to get the egg but she did get it successfully.' Then Saphira left with a swing of her tale. Eragon laid the stone down on the floor and muttered to himself.'

"That is probably right," and he looked up, just then Arya stirred then opened her eyes and looked at him and he looked right back at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya awoke and looked across the room, it was a dark cave with a entrance big enough for a Kull to just get through then she noticed a man sitting on the floor at the other side of the room. She looked down her possessions were gone even the egg then she saw it at the other side of the room.

"No" she whispered Arya realized she was most likely going to die.

"Eka fricai un Shur'turgal"

Arya was puzzled at this a mere man had overcome her magic abilities and said he was a friend and a rider which meant that he wouldn't hurt her, that wasn't convincing even though he said it in the ancient language.

"Y you're a shur'turgal" the man laughed an evil twisted laugh.

"Maybe"

"But"

He smirked "I am I rider I didn't lie I've been living here for two months I think and you came to intrude on us."

"Do I know you" Eragon scowled

"You do not recognise me that is most disappointing Arya, but it is the same I barely recognise you."

"Who are you?" said Arya loudly. You'll recognise me in a minute Eragon swiftly walked over to her and lowered his hood.

"Brisingr" the lamp on the wall burst into light and the cavern was lighted to every corner. Illuminating the mans face.

A smile formed on Eragon's lips.

"Eragon, no you cant be, Eragon died"

"No I am Eragon"

"If your Eragon where is Saphira" just then Saphira stuck her head in the cave,

"Saphira" asked Arya cautiously she nodded her head. Excitement rushed through Arya like a firework. She sat up straight with inhuman speed.

"Your both alive" she exclaimed

"I heard stories that you had left and died. But why did you leave. I thought you were dead" Arya started crying. Eragon was stunned he had never seen her act this way before.

"Arya calm down"

"I will after you answer my questions"

"We will but patience you must rest I don't want you dieing" silently Eragon put a hand on Arya's forehead and laid her down to rest she didn't protest she just silently drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi hope you enjoyed that I have to ask a favour I need to know if any of you want me to have Murtagh killed by Eragon or should he surrender. Please R&R.


	2. You wouldn't kill me Arya Try me

**Chapter 2:"You wouldn't kill me Arya," "Try me"**

Arya awoke early next morning to hear Eragon laughing outside the cave, she called him.

"Eragon"

"Arya" she heard him rush into the cave and saw him come in. he brought her a plate of food and she sat up. He placed it at her feet and she picked it up.

'And you didn't want to keep her' Saphira announced sarcastically

"Eragon" he looked at her.

"Yes"

"Why did you leave Du Weldenvarden?" Eragon sighed. Then put the food by her feet.

"Do you want to know truly why"

"Yes"

"Then make yourself comfortable this will take a long time" Arya put down her food and sat up straight.

"Firstly you have to understand that I lost everything Oromis and Glader died, Roran disappeared with the Varden and I never saw him again and I suspected you dead so I left Du Weldenvarden to search of a new life. Then a came to discover new abilities, I scryed the future Arya, and I saw that at the final battle of this land, there will be four Dragon riders at the final battle between the races and Galbatorix" Arya ignored this last bit.

"So you just fled and that was it?" retorted Arya

"You came here and hid yourself away and looked-" she stopped mid sentence "wait there will be four riders in the final battle. Whom does the egg hatch for?" She asked eagerly looking into the corner where the egg lay. Eragon sighed.

"The final rider is you"

"What" She cried stunned "No I'm not a Shur'turgal"

"Yes you are"

"How"

"Well because you bring with you a dragon egg that has chosen you and will soon be hatching.

"What!"

"Calm down please sit"

"I will not take any orders from you shadeslayer you just left and fled like a coward leaving the elves and the Varden to die. You are not Eragon you have changed you are no longer a rider" and with all her anger Arya spat at the floor at his feet. Eragon looked down, then rage burned through him. Arya realised she had gone to far.

"Thrysta" he roared. Arya fell back onto the rock screaming in agony.

'Eragon what are you doing' Saphira abruptly stopped his flow of magic. Arya lay in a deep sleep yet again.

"Do you love me Arya" he whispered under his breath.

Arya woke up and wiped blood from her mouth.

"You are not Eragon" she muttered.

Eragon said nothing he just turned and left the cave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon returned later that day with a plate of food, and Arya's sword. He placed the food and egg down on the ground. She got up and stretched her arms.

"Why did you bring my sword?"

"Sparring" and he threw it to her, she unsheathed it as Eragon pulled a plain sword from his belt he protected the edge but Arya didn't Eragon didn't notice though. They started Arya jumped forward with a flourish of attacks. All of which Eragon blocked. Then he repelled with his own attacks Arya only just blocked the final one as he lunged for her head, after he lunged Arya kicked him in the stomach sending him against the cave of the wall. She jumped forward and pinned him against the wall her sword at his neck.

"Let me go" she whispered.

"You wouldn't kill me Arya"

"Try me" and she pushed the sword against his neck harder drawing blood.

"Why wouldn't I kill you?"

"Because you still love me he said smiling" Arya paused but she didn't love him, or did she.

"I never loved you and never will" and she pushed the blade harder against his neck. Eragon grunted in pain.

"Say that in the ancient language" He grunted. She paused again.

"Why should I?"

"To prove that you don't love me"

"I don't need to I never lie"

"If that is what you believe then I know that you love me" Anger boiled inside Arya she pushed the blade still further into his neck. He grunted again.

"Even if you did knock me unconscious do you think you could get past Saphira. Arya faltered she hadn't anticipated getting past Saphira. Eragon took this to his advantage and knocked Arya's sword away then put his own at her neck.

"Just kill me Eragon," She whispered with the metal at her throat. Her sword hung limply at her side.

"I will not kill you Arya I still remember the past" Eragon sheathed his sword, wiped the blood from his neck, and strode out of the cave he moved a boulder across the entrance with magic and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon returned in the morning with a fresh plate of food this time Saphira stuck her head in the cave. Arya noticed he hadn't healed the cut on his neck, it was still there with dried blood. She felt slightly bad for doing what she did yesterday.

"Hello Saphira" called Arya Saphira inclined her head. Eragon laid the plate of food down on Arya's bed/rock and turned to her when there was a cracking noise behind him, Eragon turned and saw the cracks appearing on the egg then the pieces burst out and there lay a emerald green Dragon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this chapter is short I just thought it was a good place to end it. Please R&R.


	3. The Fairth

**Chapter 3: The Fairth**

All three of them looked at the tiny green dragon. It looked around then saw Saphira and immediately ran towards Arya cowering in fear at her legs. Eragon smiled and Arya gazed in wonder. It slowly moved forwards again gaining confidence.

"Touch him" Eragon said with a nod. Arya put her hand on the dragon's brow and screamed. Eragon just waited for her to stop.

"Why did you say to do that?" she snarled. As she recovered.

"Look at your hand" Eragon kept a gentle note in his voice. She looked at him then turned her palm over and gasped. There shining on her palm was the gewdey ignisia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It looks as if you training must start"

"What!" exclaimed Arya as she looked up.

"You are a dragon rider you must learn the rules and skills of being one" Arya turned pale. She did not like the idea of having to train with Eragon especially because he had changed and she did not like the new him. He was unforgiving. Then she guessed she had no choice so she agreed.

"Eragon can I please stretch my legs outside"

"Yes, but do not leave, your dragon can go with you if you wish" Arya nodded picked up the dragon and strode out of the cave. As soon as Arya was out of eyesight she started running she didn't want to train here she would go home. She heard the sweeping of wings and she halted Saphira landed before her.

'Arya will you please not leave you are a chosen rider and you must be trained' Arya tried to block her mind but could not. She gave in and agreed in the ancient language after all Eragon had saved her life. Then she decided to actually stretch her legs, She ran off back to the cave.

She arrived after stretching her legs and looked at Eragon who was there waiting.

"Your dragon needs a name" he stated. Arya thought of the names she had read in books. Finally she found a good one.

"I think I'll name him Beroan" Eragon nodded.

"Make sure he agrees to it"

"How?" she asked

"The same way I talk with Saphira, mental link."

Arya nodded

'Are you alright with the name Beroan' she asked the dragon.

'Yes' it replied in a mystified voice. Arya nodded to Eragon.

"Alright then I better start your training, you will probably know most of it but you still need to be trained."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a month Eragon trained Arya it was very hard for him because every time Arya came really close his stomach did a somersault. He waited as Beroan became larger and larger. Until finally he was big enough to ride. Eragon decided that then he needed to make a saddle he took some leather from his pile of things he had brought with him and made Beroan a saddle. He measured his body, made some calculations and in an hour he had a saddle ready to be tested.

"Right, Arya now you need to get used to flying on a dragon" he announced. She looked at him her face was blank. Eragon returned her gaze until finally she nodded her head.

"Right get on Beroan" She slowly got up and hoisted herself into the saddle. Eragon guided him out of the cave to where Saphira sat. She looked up as he came out.

'Were going flying' he said to her.

'Finally' she replies pleased. Eragon hoisted himself onto Saphira's leg then climbed into the saddle. Eragon nodded to Arya and with a sweep of wings Saphira took off closely followed by Beroan. Arya seemed to like being in the air until Saphira went into a steep dive and Beroan followed. That was when Arya screamed.

"Don't do that" he heard her yell. Eragon smiled he had said the exact same thing when Saphira took him flying. The rest of the lesson was better than most Arya finally got comfortable and began to enjoy herself. Eragon made sure that Beraon could do doging tec niches and Arya would still stay on.

It proceeded in this pattern for some weeks. Eragon would train Arya in the morning while Saphira took Beroan flying, then they would return and Arya, Eragon Saphira, and Beroan would go flying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon told Arya to open her mind and study the creatures in the cave just like Oromis had taught him to do it. Meanwhile Eragon was talking to Saphira to see if she saw anything. Then Eragon sensed something, a presence in his mind, another being it was a kind and large mind very familiar he sudden realised who it was and he opened his eyes.

"Arya"

"Yes Eragon"

"Why are you in my mind?" she blushed scarlet, and then quickly withdrew.

Eragon realised the hour was up.

"Arya, the hour is up" she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What did you learn? he said in a calm voice.

"I learned about the cater pillars, the beetles, the worms, and also about the bird above the cave" Eragon smiled she had finally mastered the skill.

"You have learned very fast Arya but most of it you already knew but I am proud of you. Now lets see how well you can draw fairths.

"But I can already draw them" she insisted.

"I know I just want to test you" He handed her a plain fairth and let her draw something he waited patiently until he heard her utter the words then he saw her go pale. What is it he asked. He slowly pulled the fairth from her fingertips and examined it. She had done a picture of him underneath Isidar Mirthrim the great star sapphire. He looked elfish and young he was bathed in orange light and he saw that she had drawn him more handsome then he really was.

"Arya you have feelings for me just as I do for you don't you" He whispered ever so softly. She was silent.

"I would follow you forever to reveal those feelings. Its our hearts that decided are path not what we do"

"Then why do you want to know?" she whispered in a mystified voice.

"Because it lessens the pain that I get when you reject me, I love you Arya" When Arya didn't reply he got up and headed for the cave.

'Be careful little one do not brake you're heart again'

"I love you" she said in such a quiet voice that he only just heard it, his ears pricked up and his eyes widened.

"What? What did you say?" he whispered as he turned around.

"I love you but if anyone found out we were together they could use us against each other" She whispered her voice trailing off.

"Kiss me"

"Eragon we cannot b-"

"Just one kiss then we can forget it ever happened, and I will win the war so we can be together"

"So that the world is united, and Galbatorix falls" He stepped towards her as he said this.

"And to have your hand" He was right in front of her now he caught her lips in his and they kissed. Arya didn't stop him she just wrapped her arms around him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok done that chapter now if you want know about the next chapter ill tell you some.

1st Eragon must return to Arya's home but are they welcomed with open arms? You'll find in the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Eragon wants to find out if his brother is really forgiving and goes to find him, but Arya wont have that, will she.

Ill leave you to dwell on that ill get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Bye. Oh Beroan is a real dragon name I got it from when Brom lists off a load of names In the first book.


	4. Adurna

**Chapter 4: Adurna**

Hope you liked the last chapter this one should be even better. Also the next chapter will be really long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Eragon kissed her all his emotions came back he was a changed man but he had his freedom, his love, and his kindness. It seemed as if the kiss lasted for an eternity, and then Arya invited him into her mind he shuddered as he felt the vastness of her mind He shifted through her memories until he came to her imprisonment and he saw a picture of a man unlocking her cell door the light gleamed on his face It was Murtagh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon pulled away from her shocked.

"Murtagh let you go" She said nothing and diverted her gaze to the ground.

"Why?" Eragon asked.

"I know not" she replied her gaze still diverted to the ground. He slowly put his hand on her chin and lifted her head to face him.

"What really happened when you were captured?"

"Eragon"

"Just tell me," he said in a silent and calm voice.

"Well, first I was captured in trying to get the egg, and then I was tortured" her voice faded a bit. "I don't want to talk about that experience. After sometime Murtagh came to me and said that I should leave.

"So he let you go?"

"Yes after that I grabbed the egg and ran. Murtagh was the one who chased me here.

"He chased you to us."

"Yes"

'Saphira hide Murtagh is near' 

'_He's already here'_ Eragon swore.

"Wait here" He said to Arya then sprinted out of the cave. He found Saphira outside watching the sky. Eragon looked up and saw a huge red dragon in the sky. Eragon jumped onto Saphira and she took off with a sweep of wings. Eragon pulled his sword out and waited till he was level with the red dragon. Then he saw Murtagh in full armour.

"Thrysta" Murtagh roared. Eragon knocked the spell away with the flick of his wrist.

"Then he charged forward on Saphira and swung his sword against Murtagh. Murtagh pulled Zar'roc up and halted the blow. Eragon took this opportunity to break into his mind. But he was met with a solid wall. Eragon swung his sword at Murtagh's chest. It hit its target and Murtagh's barriers around his mind disappeared. Eragon plunged into his mind and found a part of his memory where he was talking to the king. You must be ready to assault the forest by the end of the month. Remember attack above the Hadarac Desert. The image faltered and the walls came back. That was all Eragon needed.

"Bye" Eragon said he lunged forward and caught Murtagh in the stomach. Murtagh gasped and dropped Zar'roc

"I will spare your life like you spared mine now leave." Anger grew in Murtagh's eyes but he turned and dived for the sword before turning south.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon returned to the cave to find Arya waiting for him.

"What happened?"

"Murtagh" Eragon breathed.

"He is your brother you know."

"He is no brother of mine" Eragon breathed.

"Also" he said in a more pleasant note. "It is time to go home"

"What?"

"Back to your mother's house"

"Why?"

"I need to talk with her" Arya pushed him for more details but he would reveal no more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon saddled the Dragons and they set off back to Ellesmera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Arya saw the borders of Ellesmera they descended and met Gilderien the wise. He looked at them then spread his arms wide.

"Go," whispered Arya Eragon went forward on Saphira as Arya came after him.

"Can we fly now" asked Eragon. She smiled then nodded. Saphira immediately spread her wings out and took off. They flied over the treetops until they saw the formation of the houses. Both Beroan and Saphira roared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Islanzadi was called from her chambers.

"My queen two Dragons approach from the west"

"Two, it must be Murtagh and the king himself."

"Prepare the spellcasters I will not be taken by the king."

"Yes my Lady"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon and Arya flew into the area of Ellesmera and hundreds of magic balls shot at them trying to knock them from the sky. Eragon pulled up a giant ward, which drained most of his energy, but it stopped the magic from reaching them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fire" roared the elf chieftain magic flew into the air just as two dragons appeared over the treetops. The magic exploded on impact but it didn't damage the riders.

"Ready"

"WAIT!" yelled Queen Islanzadi.

"But"

"Captain look those Dragons are blue and green not red and black therefore it is not the king. It is Eragon with a new rider.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon and Arya landed then proceeded to the main hall where they knew the queen would be.

They opened the doors with Beroan and Saphira following them. Eragon saw the queen on her throne and she gasped as she saw Arya. Eragon looked around and saw the other elves gasping too.

"Arya is it you" the queen asked.

"Yes mother"

"But how,"

"We will explain" for the next half hour or so Eragon and Arya recapped on what had happened: Arya's capture, the egg hatching, the name of her dragon, and her training. The elves listened carefully to every word sometimes gasping sometimes gaping in astonishment. When they finished telling the story the queen said.

"Well it is good to know you are alive."

Suddenly Blagden croaked.

"Your father not be who you know, your father be a hero. He died right before your eyes but never said his final goodbyes. Arya and the queen looked at him quizzically.

Eragon thought on this it wasn't gibberish it made sense but that meant his father wasn't Morzan, but Murtagh had said that in the ancient language. Then it came to him, if he believed it was true he could say it, just like he had read his poem at the blood oath celebration. Then that meant his father was someone else. Who had he seen die, Garrow no he couldn't be his father from what Blagden said. That just left, Brom.

'_Saphira could Brom be my father.'_

'_Very good Eragon you worked it out on your own._

'_You knew'_

'Yes Brom told me when we went flying he said not to tell you until you were mature enough.'

'Why did you keep so many secrets from me.'

'It was Brom's request' Eragon blocked her and talked to Arya

'_Arya My father isn't Morzan. It was Brom.' _Her eyes widened.

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yes' _Arya quickly told the queen, her eyes widened to.

"This is good news, though I never knew Brom had a son." The queen stopped as the door opened. Rhunon walked in carrying two packages wrapped in cloth. She came up to Eragon and pulled the cloth off one of the packages wordlessly.

Rhunon revealed a flawless blue sword the same colour as Saphira's scales.

"I call it Adurna for water because that is what it resembles."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done another chapter. Now i will try to get chapter five out tomorrow but then im going on holiday for a week so it will be a while before chapter 6 but im aiming for next tuesday thats all bye.


	5. Don't Follow Me

**Chapter 5: Don't Follow Me**

Here is my last chapter until next weekend when i get back from my holiday hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon gazed at the sword it was amazingly crafted. He picked it up, the balance was perfect. He was amazed that Rhunon managed to craft such a fine piece of weaponry.

"I thought you would never make a weapon that would kill ever again Rhunon?"

"Aye I promised that, and I kept that promise, that is one of the swords guarded from the wyrdfell it took me a while to get it but when I heard you were back I decided to give it to you."

"I am glad you are pleased with her gift Eragon, but I have the impression that you came to tell me something." Islanzadi spoke in a calm note. Eragon nodded again and redirected his attention back to her.

"Yes your majesty, I battled the other Rider as I was away and I have discovered that his plans are to take Du Weldenvarden and that they will start by assaulting the outskirts of Kirtan." The queen was silent for a while. Then she pointed to the group of people at the table.

"Get the army's to gather at the edge of the forest and tell them to be prepared for the worst." The elves nodded and dismissed themselves; Rhunon went two leaving the swords at Eragon's feet. The queen waited for the elves footsteps to die away before she spoke again.

"Arya how goes your training?"

"Very well mother, Eragon has taught me well. Though we are not quite done, I still have to complete my training." Islanzadi nodded.

"Before I send all of you off to Kirtan I need you to be both tested in combat and magic. You may train against each other but I need to see your capabilities." They both nodded.

"Arya" Rhunon said

"Yes"

"I also have a sword for you" Rhunon grabbed the other package and took it to Arya. Then she revealed an Emerald green sword. Arya took it and weighed it.

"Thank you Rhunon"

"May it serve you well Arya-skitnova

"Well then should we proceed to the training grounds?" asked Arya.

"Aye" Answered Eragon, he picked up his swords and they departed for the training grounds with queen Islanzadi leading the way.

They arrived at the grounds and Eragon noticed Vanir sparring as he entered.

"Eragon use one sword please for I don't think you are used to using two." Eragon nodded and put one sword aside then went with Arya to the centre of the grounds. They faced each other, and then drew their swords. They both protected them using the Ancient language. They waited and slowly sidestepped keeping themselves facing each other. Arya took a step forward, Eragon lunged at her. She sidestepped the blow and swung her sword to his neck, which he blocked with ease.

"Very good" they heard the queen say. Eragon noticed from the corner of his eye people stopping to watch their match. Arya swung at his head; he only just managed to duck it and swung at her legs. She jumped back out of reach. Eragon realised Arya was doing her best and that this time she wasn't testing him. Arya ran forward with inhuman speed sword in hand ready to swing. She jumped up above Eragon and brought her sword down. Eragon razed his sword to block it. Arya jumped back off his sword and landed behind him.

He turned just in time to see Arya lunging forward at him. He knocked the sword away with a flick of his wrist and sent his sword hurtling toward her neck at an impossible speed. He stopped it dead in front of her neck with pinpoint accuracy. He had won. There were gasps from the crowd. Eragon withdrew the blade and unguarded it. He slid it into his sheath. He went back to the edge of the grounds to recover his sword on the way he noticed Vanir again now he was smiling. He returned to the queen. She looked startled she didn't believe that the rider Eragon had defeated her daughter in combat. She finally spoke.

"Well done Eragon Shadeslayer" Arya returned she smiled to him and Eragon smiled back.

'Well done little one' 

'_Thanks'_ He replied and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next hour Queen Islanzadi herself tested Eragon and Arya in magic, seeing what they could do, their potential.

"Right your training is nearly complete Arya just like you said, and Eragon your training is complete. You may both proceed to Kirtan and defend are borders. Defend them well for the fate of the elves rests in your hands." They both nodded and left.

"Right off we go" Eragon called as he ran down the Hallway with Arya they needed to get going as fast as possible. They exited the main hall and found Beroan and Saphira waiting just outside.

'_Finally lets go already.' _Saphira called. Eragon jumped into the saddle. He saw Arya beside him do the same.

'_Go' _Saphira let a roar and with a sweep of her wings she was in the air. Beroan followed. Together the two dragons and their riders soared over the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As nightfall the edge of Du Weldevarden came into view.

"Eragon" Arya shouted. "We need to land down there. Arya pointed into the trees. Eragon followed her finger and saw a cluster of tents gathered under the canopy.

'_Saphira land by those tents'_

'_It will be cramped' _

'_Still go'_ Eragon leaned back in the saddle as Saphira headed for ground.

'Do you really think Murtagh has changed. Do you think he was kind enough to let Arya go or do you think the king made him?'

'_I am not sure Eragon'_

'_Well I'm going to find out'_

'_Do you mean you want to go to Uru baen?'_

'_If that is what it takes then yes'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed and two elves showed him and Saphira along with Arya and Beroan to two tents.

As soon as night fell Eragon crept out of his tent and got some of his belongings together. He put them on Saphira then went to get his sword. He came out of his tent and his ears suddenly pricked up he turned to see Arya.

"Where are you going?" she asked in her smooth voice.

"To meet my brother" Eragon turned as he said this and Arya pulled him back though.

"You are going to Uru baen"

"If that is what it takes then yes" He recited his words that he had said to Saphira.

"But you can't the battle is merely days away" Now Eragon drew his sword and put it Arya's neck. She lifted her head to stop the blade touching her neck.

"You would harm me?"

"If I had to, now I am going. Don't follow me" with that he jumped onto Saphira and sheathed his sword. And with one last look at Arya he swooped into the air.

'_This is not wise'_ Saphira said.

'_It doesn't matter anymore'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it please R&R ill get the next chapter out soon as possible but it still will have to wait until im back. Bye!


	6. Stalker

**Chapter 6: Stalker**

I change point of view quite a lot in this chapter so it might get confusing sorry if I do confuse you please R&R.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya watched Eragon go then quickly made up her mind. Without a backwards glance she woke Beroan jumped into his saddle and sped after Eragon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya was sitting in a bar alone in Uru baen. She had to wait for Eragon because she had overtaken him and he wouldn't arrive for another day or two.

"Hello there" a drunk man leered at her.

"Don't touch me" Whispered Arya.

"Oh playin hard to get" He put his arm around her waist. Arya punched him in the face, which sent him sprawling to the ground, then she drew her sword, and the bartender ducked behind the bar. Before Arya could say anything the door creaked open and a man stood in the doorway. Arya turned to look and a shudder went down her spine. He was tall with raven black hair the same colour as his cloths. A scarlet sword hung at his side. Arya pulled her sword up to throw it but suddenly she was thrown against the bar by magic. The wood splintered.

"Don't even try it" Murtagh sneered. "Come with me" Anger boiled in her but she couldn't do anything Murtagh's powers are greater than hers. She reluctantly followed him into a side room.

"How come you'll go with him but not me?" said the man on the floor. Murtagh shot him a dark look that made him shut up then Murtagh threw a coin to the bartender. Then strode forward into the room with Arya he closed the door behind her.

"Sit" Arya sat down in the chair and Murtagh took the one opposite her.

'Be careful Arya' 'Don't come I don't need you to get caught' 

"Why are you here?" Murtagh asked. Arya didn't speak. Murtagh glared at her then got up from his seat and punched Arya straight in the face breaking her nose.

"Let me ask you again. Why are you here?"

"None of your business" Arya said through the trickle of blood coming from her nose. Murtagh glared at her then pulled a flask from a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Drink this" Arya looked at him suspiciously "it will help" Arya took the flask and drank. It tasted foul but she felt her nose heal and the blood disappear. Then she felt the after-effect she immediately became drowsy. Then she heard Murtagh laugh and felt lips touch hers. That was the last thing she remembered…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya woke and found her back aching she opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Murtagh lying next to her. She quickly unravelled herself from his muscular body and looked around. The room was in tatters cloths littered the floor and Arya realized they were some of her own she looked down at her naked body and ran collecting all her cloths then put them on and grabbed her sword. She was about to leave when a thought struck her she crept over to Murtagh's bag and opened it there was sword inside. It wasn't Murtagh's so it must have been Gallbatorix's Arya stole it and tied Murtagh's bag up again the left the room.

"Busy night in there aye" asked the bartender smiling. Arya said nothing but ran out of the bar and into the streets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh awoke as the door slammed shut. He looked around. Then swore.

'She's gone' 

'_Oh well done'_

'_Shut up'_

Murtagh quickly got changed and grabbed his bag. It was light. He opened it, it was empty.

'She took the sword' 

'_What!' _cried Thorn.

'I lost the sword to have sex with that elf bitch' 'The king is going to kill you' 

'_Thorn see if you can spot her on the streets. I'll be there shortly'_

Murtagh grabbed his flask threw it into the bag then ran outside. He didn't have too run long until he found Thorn who had cornered Arya.

"Slytha" roared Murtagh Arya crumpled to the ground fast asleep.

'_Lets take her to the king he can have her'_ Thorn nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon landed outside the walls of Uru baen.

'_Saphira wait outside the walls I will return at sunset' _Very reluctantly Saphira agreed to wait.

'_Just remember what happened in the past without me' _Eragon nodded then departed at to the gates of Uru baen.

Two guards waited outside the gates they looked as though they could die and their expressions wouldn't change. Eragon raised his hood concealing his face.

"Name" one said in a bored voice.

"Horst"

"Business"

"Trading"

"You aren't carrying anything to trade"

"My brother has my things in a pub," Eragon said briskly. Both guards looked at him then sighed.

"You may pass" The gates opened and Eragon stepped through them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh sat in his room writing when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and a woman stepped inside.

"Marsha"

"Murtagh"

"Is everything going alright with the prisoner"

"No, she refuses to talk. I heard a rumour the other day that you like that elf. Do you?"

"She has a pretty face and body"

"Well I don't think you'll like her body after I'm done with it."

"What do you mean?" just as Murtagh finished this sentence Marsha pulled a metal rod from up her sleeve. Well that is what it resembled except it had spikes running all over it and it seemed to be glowing.

"The latest weapon helps to torture those who you dislike" and with that she swung it at Murtagh's stomach. He fought back a yell the rod burned into his stomach like he had just jumped into fire. Murtagh managed one word.

"Why?"

"You know why," said a voice behind Marsha. The king stepped forward. "That elf you brought me was waiting for Eragon and you know it if you had watched her you could have ambushed them both. Also you almost lost my sword to, let me find the right words, are yes elf bitch." Then the king saw the pain on his face. "Will it damage him?" he said with no hint of worry.

"No" said Marsha "It just attacks the nerves distributing pain all around the body. It leaves the vital organs completely unmarked.

"Come" said the king "You can now use it on the elf since you know it works. Marsha withdrew the weapon from Murtagh's stomach then turned to leave. But she hit him again in the face with it this time and sent him to the ground gasping in pain.

"Now I'm done" Marsha sneered and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon had snuck into the palace and was now stalking Murtagh but he hadn't seen him yet. Just then Eragon heard a clatter and turned to see a man walking down the corridor. It had to be Gallbatorix. Eragon made sure his face was covered then backed against the wall. Eragon waited as he walked by but then someone jumped from the shadows at the king knife in hand. E5ragon watched as the man was stopped in mid air then thrust against the wall. The king turned to face him.

"Die" he murmured, the man crumpled to floor. Then Eragon saw him Murtagh was walking down the corridor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh walked down the corridor he passed the king without even looking at him, and he noticed someone hunched against the wall. Murtagh thought nothing of it and walked on. But when he came back through the corridor the man was still there he looked back at him as he walked by.

Murtagh sat in a chair at his desk when the door opened he didn't even look up he knew it was either Marsha or the king back again. Then a voice sounded behind him it wasn't the king's or Marsha's but a different voice a familiar one.

"Good to see you again" called the voice.

"No it can't be"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thx for all the reviews for my last chapter they gave me ideas in what to put into this story. There might be some spelling errors in this chapter because I only got home this morning and it took me the whole day to write this chapter and I am really tired after staying up for 48 hours, I think coke is the only thing keeping me going. Anyway hope you like the chapter the next one will be out within the next three days ok.


	7. The Wounds of Torture

**Chapter 7: The Wounds Of Torture **

"Eragon"

"Yes brother" Eragon said and he drew his sword. Murtagh jumped for his sword that was lying on the bed but Eragon put his own sword at his throat.

"Sit" Murtagh slowly got back into his chair.

"Why are you here?" Murtagh said darkly

"I heard you let elves go of their own free will"

"Hm did you now you must have met up with Arya again. She told you I let her go" Murtagh laughed, "It was on the kings orders I let her go, I had to follow her and find the elf kingdom. But that was when I met you again brother wasn't it." Murtagh looked up at him.

"So your still a backstabbing half brother"

"What do you mean half brother?" Murtagh snapped.

"Oh didn't you realise your wrong, Morzan is not my father"

"Of course he is" Eragon repeated his sentence in the ancient language.

"Then how did I say it?"

"You believed it"

"Goodbye; half brother" Eragon turned to leave. Murtagh silently pulled a dagger from his boot and came up behind Eragon he swung the dagger at his head. Eragon ducked and slammed his legs at Murtagh's shin's knocking him to the ground. Eragon quickly stood up kicked the knife from Murtagh's hand and put his sword at his throat. He dug the metal into his skin and a line of blood trickled out. Eragon withdrew the sword

"I will not kill you here" Murtagh stood up.

"That elf bitch you like," Eragon's ears pricked up "She's good in bed, and I won't let her go this time"

"You didn't" Murtagh laughed. Eragon turned round so quickly he was a blur and punched Murtagh in the jaw sending him flying into the hard brick wall of his room knocking him out.

Eragon ran from the room straight to the dungeons.

Two guards stood there.

"What do you need in the dungeons?" one asked yawning.

"Where's the elf"

"She's being tortured and only the king is allowed to see the elf," said the other one. Eragon drew it and put it at the guard's throat.

"Where is the elf?"

"Oy" the other guard said drawing his sword.

"Slytha" Eragon said the guard crumpled.

"Where" the guard pointed down a corridor. "Good" Then Eragon punched him in the face sending him to the ground as well as the other. Eragon hurried off down the corridor. Eragon made sure his face was covered then put his ear to the doors one by one. Then he heard Arya scream. He hurried to a door some 20 yards down the corridor. He heard someone laugh behind the door.

"Ready bitch, to late" He heard a thump as something hard hit something soft. Eragon kicked the door open. He was in a small circular room with a fire blazing in a corner and a set of tongs lying next to it. Arya was bent over grasping her stomach in pain and Eragon saw why there was another woman who had swung a stick into her stomach.

"What do you want?" said the woman. Eragon turned to face her. Then he drew his sword. The woman pulled the stick back from Arya and raised it. "I warn you" Eragon swung with his sword at her she raised the stick to stop it and Eragon cut it in two.

"Thrysta" He roared. The woman went flying through the wall and Eragon heard her crash into the next wall. "Arya" Eragon said and came over to her.

"Eragon" she said in a whisper then fell forward against his body. Eragon picked her up and laid her over his shoulder. Eragon slowly navigated himself out of the palace without being seen. He just managed to sneak past the guards of the palace and make it into the streets when the alarm sounded. Eragon ran through the streets towards the gate he ran through it and saw the guards sleeping. Then the gate alarm sounded and they jolted awake. The portcullis started to lower but Eragon was already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon ran to Saphira's hiding place and pulled Arya off his shoulder. His shoulder ached from carrying her all the way from the palace. He lay down and waited to recover some of his strength. When he was ready he got up and went over to Arya, then he saw a shadow on the ground and looked up Beroan soared above them. He came swooping down and landed with a thump. He growled at Eragon. Eragon told him.

'_I need to heal her' _Beroan's eyes narrowed but he let Eragon heal her. Eragon crouched by her then looked at the damage on her body. Her face had been bruised and there were cuts on her arms then Eragon opened the back of her shirt. Her back was even worse than the first time he had healed her. It looked like someone had put hot embers on her back and whipped her then beaten her.

"Waise heill" Eragon said and slowly the wounds of torture died away, her bruise disappeared, the skin knitted itself back together and the burns healed.

"Done" Eragon mumbled he stood up then collapsed as he felt his wait on his legs. He was tired the sun had set and it was getting cold. Then Eragon rested his palm on her forehead and her eyes opened.

"Eragon" she whispered he smiled.

"Come on we have to get back," Eragon said. Arya got up and helped him up.

"Can you ride Beroan?"

"I don't know"

'_Go with Eragon Arya' _Beroan said. She nodded. Eragon and Arya got onto Saphira. She took off and Eragon felt Arya hold onto his waist to stop herself falling off. Eragon flinched at her contact so she loosened her grip. But Eragon liked her touch it was smooth and soft. Eragon heard Beroan flying close behind and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rode on through the night and Saphira got tired Eragon could tell because the beat of her wings slowed.

'_Do you want to rest?'_

'No I'll be alright, don't worry' 'Saphira what do you think of Beroan' 

'_He is fitting'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Nothing' _Saphira said and broke the mental link blocking him from her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the camp Saphira landed in a small clearing and immediately a man ran up.

"Rider Eragon Rider Arya it is good to see you again. You left in the middle of the night both of you and we feared the worst. Where did you go?

"All will be explained"

"But right now we need rest"

"Very well your tents have been prepared. But there is one thing you must now Rider. The Varden sent a messenger troops will be arriving for the upcoming battle and lady Nasuada requests that you be present and help fight this battle then return to her side."

"How many troops"

"Roughly five hundred"

"Aye thank you for that" The messenger ran back into the night disappearing in the crowd of elves. Arya and Eragon jumped off of Saphira and Arya made her way back to her tent but Eragon pulled her behind a tree.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Eragon"

"Tell me"

"I wanted to stop you from delivering yourself to the king"

"And that's why you went to Uru baen"

"Yes"

"And where you met Murtagh" Arya dropped her head and tried to pull away from him. "What happened with Murtagh?"

"He" Arya stopped.

"Tell me"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"I want to hear it from you." Arya remained quiet. Eragon sighed. "Did you sleep with him?" Tears dripped out of Arya's eyes. "Did you?" He asked in a silent voice. She nodded. Eragon lowered his head.

"Eragon I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk I can't remember it" More tears fell from her eyes. She laid her head on Eragon shoulder and cried silently. Eragon held her silently then kissed her on the cheek and departed. Arya stood in the moonlight crying to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done now I need to ask you, all my readers, do you want my next chapter to be a short one or long one. Because I've wrote some of it and thought of a good place to end but that means it won't be very long so if you could tell me that would be appreciated ok thx.


	8. Rider VS Rider A Proper Duel

**Chapter 8: Rider VS Rider A Proper Duel**

I thought up a new idea which I should of put into the story earlier but didn't, this chapter might not fit in though ok.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon stood on the training fields watching others battle it out. He had been standing there for ten minutes when he noticed Arya entering the field. She came straight towards him.

"Eragon"

"Aye"

"I want a rematch" Eragon looked at her bewildered.

"Why"

"Because I think you are worthy to fight me at my best"

"Didn't you fight your best when we fought back in front of your mother" A smile flickered on her lips.

"I did not fight against you properly then because I wanted to leave my mother quickly" Eragon considered her.

"Aye" he finally said then walked into the centre of the grounds.

'Be careful Eragon Arya might be better than you, you don't know her capabilities' Eragon shrugged off this comment then drew his sword and protected it. Arya did the same. It started out like their last duel had. Facing each other and sidestepping. Eragon got tired of it and lunged forward Arya quickly blocked it and swung her sword at Eragon's waist. Eragon didn't even see the sword but leaned back to evade it. He felt it his cloths ripple in the wind. Then Arya jumped forward with a flurry of Attacks and Eragon felt them narrowly miss parts of his body. He kept stepping back to avoid blows only to have to block another the next second. He only just managed to stop himself being hit. To Eragon he didn't know if it was for hours or minutes that they duelled but they kept on their swords connecting then disconnecting as they battled over the clearing they even kicked each other sending the other backwards.

'I cant even see her sword!' Eragon yelled through his mental link to Saphira. This cost him a blow to the ribs that sent him spiralling backwards. He held his chest panting then he stood up straight and ran forward, straight at Arya who raised her sword, he swung his sword at hers, which sent her arm to the left, then he kicked her in the stomach. Arya coughed then stood up straight but Eragon had already ran far out of her reach, then without warning he ran straight towards her Arya raised her sword again ready to sidestep the blow but Eragon wasn't going for her. With inhuman strength both swords clashed against each other and went flying through the air. Eragon ran to retrieve his sword, which was closest, and Arya ran after him. Eragon jumped for his sword as Arya caught up with him but he wasn't close enough Arya jumped on him pining him to the ground and grabbed the sword just as Eragon yelled.

"Thrysta" Arya went flying off him twenty feet and into a tent. Eragon got up and ran to retrieve Arya's sword. He turned to see Arya emerging from the crumpled tent. They went running towards each other and their swords met they sent a shockwave through the camp. Eragon looked into her eyes and saw rage burning within them, for the first time of him seeing Arya he was scared.

"So you want a magic duel, so be it" A ring of fire encircled them, Eragon gulped.

'I can't beat her in magic' 

'_Try your best Eragon' _Then without Eragon realising Arya roared.

"Thrysta vindr" WHAM! Eragon slammed into a tree fifty yards away and the tree trunk splintered. Rage boiled in Eragon it controlled his emotions, He forgot pain he forgot sympathy and he forgot love. He stood up and ran full pelt at Arya he swung his sword violently at her head, she blocked it with ease, then with the hilt of his sword he slammed it into her face even with the sword guarded it still drew blood. Then quick as lightning Eragon slammed his sword at the one in Arya's hand it went flying out of her grasp. Eragon saw fear in her eyes for the first time then without thinking he drove the guarded blade into Arya's hip which sent her to the ground ten feet away.

'_That is enough Eragon' _Cried Saphira but Eragon didn't listen. Eragon went running at Arya who lay crumpled on the ground defenceless. Eragon raised the sword to make the final blow. But then WHAM! Saphira's tail hit him across the stomach and sent him flying, the sword flew out of his hand and he hit a tree. The last thing he saw was Arya still lying on the ground she raised her head and looked at him, it dropped. Then he lost consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that chapter I'm sorry it's so short I just really wanted to end it here; the next chapter should be a really long one to make up.


	9. The Eve Of Battle

Chapter 9: The Eve Of Battle 

Eragon's eyes flickered open he looked around he was in his tent with Saphira's head poking through the door but she was asleep. His body was stiff all over; his back hurt most of all. Then he remembered he had been slammed into a tree twice. He slowly got up and changed before staggering out of the tent. As he slowly made his way threw the camp he recalled the battle he had had with Arya and what he had done , he felt ashamed of hi actions. Without knowing where he was going Eragon walked through the campsite and found himself outside Arya's tent. Slowly he pushed aside the flaps and looked inside; empty there was no one. he asked a nearby elf where she was he didn't know.

Eragon returned to his tent, he wanted to apologise to Arya but he had no idea where she was. No sooner had he laid back down on his bed than a messenger came in.

"Shadeslayer Vanir requires your company" Eragon got up and slowly followed the messenger.

_Vanir of course I should of known he would be the one to lead this battle _Eragon thought.

As he arrived in the main tent with Vanir and many other elves that were dressed for battle.

"Welcome shadeslayer they all said in unison." Vanir sat at the top of a long table with maps strewn in front of him.

"Please tell me what we know?" asked Eragon, just then he felt Saphira's mind connect with his as she awoke. She immediately listened in.

"Well we have a rough estimate of troops that Gallbatorix has mustered. We think he has a hundred and fifty thousand," Vanir said calmly. Eragon staggered backwards.

"And how many are we?" he asked

"Sixty thousand almost every elf capable of wielding a sword or using magic is here"

"We are outnumbered nearly 3 to 1!?"

"Yes but we hope to change that number with the help of the Vardens troops, they departed seven days ago and should be hear bye tomorrow." Vanir finished

"We hoped you could go and fly to hear" one of the men pointed to the edge of the Hadarac desert in the fields "and find the Varden then found out their numbers. And try and see how far away the Empires troops are. Eragon nodded

"Good luck Shadeslayer" Vanir said before Eragon departed. He went back to the tent and quickly jumped into Saphira's saddle and she set off.

Saphira flew for half an hour, low and fast until finally Eragon saw a black dot on the horizon, it was moving. The Varden's troops were coming. Eragon and Saphira kept on flying until Eragon could make out the entire shape of their army it was large and they were moving very swiftly.

_They must be running _Eragon said to Saphira

Yes but those in front aren't they are moving much quicker 

_Orins cavalry_ Eragon thought with surprise Saphira slowly descended and landed about five hundred metres infront of the cavalry. They halted for a moment then started running again, slower this time. Eragon jumped off of Saphira's saddle and waited for them to Arrive. They stopped just short of Saphira and Eragon. One man headed forward and dismounted Eragon guessed it was king Orin clad in armour. But as he got closer he took off his helmet and Eragon saw the shinning face of his Cousin.

"Roran!" Eragon exclaimed

"Good to see you again cousin"

"Where are Nausuada and King Orin?"

"With the second Army"

"You mean there are more"

"Oh yes another thousand or so"

"How many have you mustered?" Eragon asked now firm remembering his job.

"I lead forty thousand and then Lady Nausuada and King Orin have another thousand as I said"

Then Roran noticed all the other cavalry just standing there. "Go on you lot get to the encampment!" with that the other horseman headed off. "So cousin how many are we with the elves?"

"I am afraid I will have to answer that at camp but be sure we will talk a gin soon but now I must depart. With that he mounted Saphira and she set off. He waved goodbye to Roran as Saphira sped up. Roran mounted his horse and put hi helmet back on he then saw he rest of the army approaching and raised his fist in the air before riding forward after the other cavalry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya kneeled at a riverbed looking at her reflection in the water. She was thinking about the duel she had, had with Eragon it frightened her that he had tried to hurt her when she was defenceless. She had not shared her mind with Beroan since the duel. He was now asleep further down the river. Slowly a single tear slid down Arya's cheek and fell into the water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter it has just been so hard to come up with this bit, anyway for any of my readers of have been reading my other stories I plan to update them soon but right now I like writing this one. K bye.


End file.
